Percy the slave
by ThaliaAndNicoForEver
Summary: Had to do this for Latin course work... What is Percy was a slave, what is he lived in ancient Italy, this is the story of the most unfortunate slave.
1. Chapter 1

Why did my parents do this to me? Why did they leave me to die? Why did they leave me for this life? Was I not cute enough? Did I cry too much as an infant? What ever the reason is, it is why I am where I am right now. Because of this reason I was condemned to the life of a slave.

My first job was fine. A good master, that word still feels wrong in my mouth, I should have no master, the work was hard but we were rewarded greatly. I worked on a farm in the east of Italy. I started there when I was 6. All the other slaves, I never did like that word I always called them my brothers and sisters, treated me fairly and I had many a found memory of playing with the other children on breaks or when all the work was done. The food may not have been the finest o9f food but it was enough and it got me by. Every day bread and water, but this was much better than what I have at my current job. We had good beds in a shed with blankets that we could wash once a week in the river. I worked there for 3 long years from the age of 7 through to 10. However I was no longer needed on the farm any more so I was off once again to a new auction, a new life, a new master.

I arrived at an auction in the southern of Italy; there were about 50 of us to be sold. I was up first I was sold for 400. I was then taken to a cart with 3 others and we started our journey. I must have fallen asleep on the journey because when I woke up I was locked in shackles o wall. I opened my mouth to shout ask what in Jupiter's name was going on here when I felt a nudge in my side. I looked to the left there was a girl "Shut up, we will all get told off" The girls name was Annabeth I found out after further conversation. She had been here for 2 years and even though she was one of the youngest she hold such a strong aura of power and confidence that no one dare go against her.

I have been working here for 4 years now so I am 14. The work was like torture if we stopped or we went slowly we would be whipped. Each night after the smallest amount of what I can only call gruel and a sip of water we were sent off to bed, well the dungeons. I have had my fair share of beatings especially in my first year as I was getting use to things. I still cry every time. But I have never seen Annabeth cry even when she was beaten she never cried also held here head high, I think that is the reasons they like to torture her so much to see if she will break. I have seen many people dye from hunger, dehydration amongst other things, I have seen people go insane with the conditions, I think I would have too if it had not been for Annabeth. She has been my rock for the past 4 years. My best friend, my shoulder to cry on also my secret love, but I couldn't tell her not then as I was afraid it might ruin our friendship. I first developed this feeling after 2 years. However it seemed I had my own admire the master daughter Rachael seemed to develop feeling toward me however I would never even think of dating her because apart from the fact I don't like she is the master's daughter that would not be right.

So where am I now well I am on the brink of death why well it probably has something to do with this thing chocking me, my slave tag? How did I get this you may ask…? Well it was late night on a Saturday. Annabeth and I were sick of it all, I had to get out. When I said this to Annabeth she showed me a tunnel she had been building to get out and was done and we set of just as we were put in the dungeons for the night and the guard came round to lock us up. In my cell there were 6 of us. The last guy pickpocket the key, his name was Travis he and his brother Connor (another one of the boys in the room) were good at that sort of thing, we passed it around and each unlocked ourselves. So Travis, Connor, Thalia, Grover and I speed of down the tunnel. We had made it out before we heard the signal that some one had escaped. We heard shouting behind us; I guess they had found the tunnel. We all started running for our lives into a forest. We ran and ran that's all I remember for 2 days. We thought we had lost them and we sat down to rest when suddenly we were surrounded by guards from the mansion. We started to fight them off until there was only one left. I shouted to the others to go. They all left after some thorough persuasion except Annabeth she refused to leave me. We started to fight the guy he had a sword and all we had was two knives we had picked up from the house. The fight raged on, my brain went into an automatic mode controlling my body when suddenly I hear a scream, I knew that voice Annabeth. I turned around and there she was the love of my life. Out of rage I finished of the guy I was fighting and killed the one who killed Annabeth. I hold Annabeth in my arms. I cried "Don't go Annabeth" I begged.

"It's my time…" She told me "I must leave this world maybe my parents are waiting for me in the underworld, I can be with them"

"No, but you can't leave me. I love you, I love you Annabeth… You can't leave me I can't live without you!"

"Goodbye my love, remember me!" With that she went limp in my arms

"Goodbye!" Was all I could say I sat there crying with Annabeth body in my arms...? Now if this was a story she would suddenly come back to life but this was real life my harsh life and I knew that Annabeth was gone.

Suddenly I was surrounded again by another round of guards they took me back to the house where the slaves tag was fitted on to me. The tortured me every day and night trying to make me crack but after Annabeth died I became emotionally dead never showing any sign of emotion. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the image of her with the sword through her. I couldn't sleep anymore, I wouldn't. I guess that might be one of the factors as to why I am dyeing.

It's almost upon me now, the hour of my death and I am ready for it. I have no one left at least I will see Annabeth in the underworld. I will be with her again. So now I bid you farewell. Who am I you may ask well my name is Percy and this is my life.


	2. AN This is quite entertaining to read

Right as I said this is a oneshot but I got this review and as it is not from a fanfic user but a guest I have to reply here:-

**Okay, first off- it's dying, not dyeing. I can't stand it when people do that.****  
****Now that that's settled, THIS IS NOT A FLAME. This is me, TheGrammarElf, serving my part in the world. And what might that be? Improving grammar, one blooming writer at a time.****  
****Your dialouge needs to be in separate paragraphs. Otherwise, it's hard and uncomfortable for your readers to follow the storyline.****  
****Your lack and usage of punctuation was entirely painful for me to endure. Commas go where you'd like to pause the story. For example, "Who am I you ask I'm Percy Jackson" should be "Who am I, you ask? I'm Percy Jackson.".****  
****Also, your plotline is a bit rushed, but I'm sure that could be easily improved.****  
****I hope this helped you to correct your mistakes and that you will update again. (I would like to see that I helped you. To have helped someone is an excellent feeling- you should try it sometime!) Thank you for your time, and good luck with this story.****  
****-TheGrammarElf**

So1. I know the grammar is not up to scratch as this was my original draft I put on to see if people liked it. If you want to insult me on my spelling at least spell the word dialogue correctly if you wouldn't mind.

2. Also I am bottom in my English Grammar class and cannot spell as I have progressive dyslexia and my sister, she is 16 and she is the one who proofed read this story originally, is actually dyslexic.

3. My punctuation had changed a lot on my proofed read copy.

4. They story line I was given by my Latin teacher it is coursework I cannot write about just anything that would be stupid!

5. And your comment that helping people gives you an excellent feeling you should try it some time.. I found this highly insulting. For me I help in a charity shop e4 hours a week, I help in the day centre 4 hours a week, all volunteering. I am a helper for the year 7 and go in to their bass room every lunch time to check on them and make sue that they are Okay. I help run a drama club at my school again no price paid. I am always there to help my friends no matter what is happening especially considering that one of their mum's abused her and then committed suicide and she is emotionally scared.

6. I know my stories are not perfect however I have very little time with the things above, starting my GCSE's just starting a new school and 2 hours of Prep (Homework for other people) a night I find it very hard and as I am going to a boarding school in 3 years I will have even less time.

7. Now that you know all of this I hope you appreciate it and realise how stupid that comment was and next time you want to do this do it through an account so that I don't have to do this and I can do it to your personal account without showing it to everyone else!

8. If you would like the proper correct version send me your email and you can have it!

9. This might sound stuck up but I am posh and I don't like it when people criticize my work and will not even do it so that I can reply!


End file.
